Pony 108
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The hero's of big Green have Fallen! High-Roller rules supreme! Only a young boy who believes in ponies can save us all!...who wrote this? A Hero 108 crossover


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

**Many years ago...**

**Humans and animals lived together in joyful harmony...**

**BUT THEN A WICKED TRICKSTER NAMED HIGH-ROLLER FOOLED THE ANIMALS INTO THINKING HUMANS WERE THERE ENEMIES!**

**Chaos Reigned...**

**Until an army of humans came together to protect the humans and end the war!**

**...who were all immediately defeated...**

**...so...Yeah...that sucked...**

**Now the remnants of humanity huddle in hiding fear on Big Green, living in fear while High-Roller rules Hidden Kingdom unopposed...**

**...and that's where our story begins...**

**...**

"Seriously? Your not going to even hear about our proposal!? I have a right to bring a proposal before the council during meetings! Like every other citizen!" Snapped Wendy annoyed, the secretary just gave her an annoyed look. "Mrs. Wendy, Lord Northwest has absolved that law. He has far more important things to do then hear complaints directly from every Tom, Pick and Harry-

Wendy snorts, "I very much doubt that hoarding half our food for banquets in honor of himself and fracking his harem count as 'more important'."

The secretary ignores her, "In accordance with new regulations, Council meeting are now closed to the public, all proposals must now be submitted in triplicate to the sub-committee of efficiency analysis and revaluation- she lifts out a large stack of paperwork and give it to her -You'll get a response on 8 months-

"Eight months!? I have to wait 8 months for the council to decide on accepting my proposal or not?" Exclaimed Wendy angrily. "No, you need to wait 8 months for the sub-committee of efficiency analysis and revaluation to decide if the proposal is worth sending to the COMMITTEE of efficiency analysis and revaluation. If they decide YES, then you need to wait another 8 months for them to decide-

But a disgusted Wendy had already left in a huff. As she leaves, she hears some of the other waiting room patrons talk. "Looks like she's at it again." "That makes like, what? 28 proposals now?" "When is she going to take the hint? High-roller won, we lost. Fighting will only cost more lives." "What is up with that girl? Dose she have a death wish?" "Hush, now! The poor girl is grieving the loss of her family!" "Hey, we all lost someone to High-roller. It sucks, but getting killed won't bring our loved one's back."

Wendy just keeps walking, angry, tears running from her eyes...it looked like they'd have to do Dipper's Plan B after all...

...

Dipper Pines sighed as he looked lovingly at one of his 'Ford the Wise's' journals...His Great Uncle's journal. _"Don't worry Gruncle Ford...everyone else may have given up...but I haven't..." _He goes back to work on the project he had beneath a conspicuous tarp...

After First squad and all the other hero's were defeated...things just downward spiraled... Lord Northwest(the only human noble to survive, having left the others to die as they fought to hold back High-rollers animal army to let the civilians escape)outed Commander Apetruly as...well, an APE, had him executed, and took advantage of the situation to seize power.

His Gruncle Ford- renowned intellectual, inventor, and explorer -tried to keep the fight up...but High-roller kidnapped his other Gruncle- well, technically Stan had been in prison for racking up a gambling debt with Chameleon Queen -and forced Ford to surrender to him...and both brothers were executed...

Dipper wipes a tear from his eye, 28 times he'd tried to use some of his Gruncles old ideas and plans (modified by himself) to convince the council(well...it was really just Preston and his cronies at this point, the old council was 'asked' to resign due to their 'loyalties' to the 'treacherous' former commander.) to go back to war and reclaim their homeland, and 28 times they were flat out dismissed simply because he was a 'simple child, pretending to be a disgraced and cowardly tinker'.

...but he'd show them! Once again, Hidden kingdom would be FREE!

"Hey, Bro-Bro how are things?" Asked his twin sister Mable as she walked into his workshop.

"Oh, just putting the finishing touches on my latest project. Also, waiting for Wendy to return from submitting our proposal...of course given what I've just learned about recent laws from the sector bulletin board...I expect it to be shot down even faster then the last one." He admitted with a sigh.

Mable gave a dramatic groan, "Oh, gosh darn it! Oh, well. What can you do? Better luck next time!" Said a relived Mable happily.

"Oh, I don't need luck. I'm taking matters into my own hands!" Declared Dipper boldly as he screwed more bolts in.

Mable chuckled nervously, "What...you going to try to schmooze some of the council to help get Wendy's proposal to bypass the sub-comittee's?...maybe certain blondes your own age?" She half-whispered that last bit.

Dipper didn't hear the last bit, but shook his head, "NOPE- He pulls away the tarp to reveal a rocket! "Me and Wendy are leaving Big-Green to find the allies we need to FINALLY bring down High-roller!" He yelled triumphantly!

Mable gaped in horror, "WHAT!? DIPPER ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Dipper then quickly explains how Ford had learned through ancient documents, that their ancestor- One MEGAN Pines -had once traveled to another far off land called Equestria thanks to a Pegasus named Firefly. Together she and the magical ponies of that land defeated many great evils. In exchange for her services, the rulers of that land made a vow of friendship with her before she went home. Vowing to come to her or her descendants aide should they ever call for it.

Dipper frowned during his explanation... "Gee, Mable...I was half expecting you to squeal in delight when I mentioned were going to see magical ponies...actually, are you okay? You don't look good so good."

A very pale Mable quickly composed herself and took a deep breath, "Okay, look Dipper...I've been...the thing is...what I mean is..." She rambled.

Dipper looks at her confused, "Uh...Mable? You okay?

Mable sighed, "No, I'm not okay. Look, I'm just going to say it: I think you should give up on all this going to war junk and maybe give up on being with Wendy too! There I said it."

Dipper gaped at her horrified, "Wha- just- Just give up? Let high-roller win? How can you say that? How could you possibly be okay with that jerk-

"I'm NOT okay with it!" Interrupted Mable, "It sucks that he got away with all the horrible things that he did...but c'mon Dipper let's be realistic! The greatest hero's in the land couldn't beat him, what chance do we have? You killing yourself won't-

"Won't, what? Bring back our parents? Won't bring our Gruncles back?" Dipper snorts irritated, "I've heard the 'dying won't bring back our loved one's' and 'The greatest hero's in the land couldn't beat him, what chance do we have?' excuses from just about everyone here...never thought I'd hear it from you." He says dissapointed.

Mable groaned, "Dang it Dipper, did it ever occur to you that the fact that EVERYONE else agrees with it might be a tip-off your wrong? Why do you have to be such an iconoclast?! Why can't you just be-

"Be what? Normal?" Said Dipper, getting more and more agitated-

"I didn't say that." Said a panicked Mable quickly. "You wanted to." accused Dipper.

Mable rubbed her forehead irritated and quickly changed the subject, "Look, Dipper were not doing that terrible here, if you just gave this lifestyle a chance-

"Mable, were miserable here! Were in constant fear of High-roller finding us, the vast majority of the humans are living in squalor while Northwest and his croonies live it up in decadent luxury-

"I'm not saying it's perfect." Interrupted Mable quickly, "I'm just saying you have other options, options that WON'T take you away from the safety of Big Green and WON'T get you killed."

Dipper rolled his eye's, "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Mable winched...she knew she had to be delicate about what she was going to say next, "Well...Lord Northwest is pretty old, between that and his party-hard lifestyle- plus the rumor he made himself infertile so his hookers couldn't gain an heir to steal his fortune -he'll probably die...SOON...ish...give or take twenty years- But never mind the minor details, the point is...if that WERE to happen...and- Oh, I don't know, you just... HAPPENED to be his Male (technically) heir at that point-

Dipper gaped at her in horror, "You want to accept the marriage proposal to Pacifica!?"

"Just hear me out!" Exclaimed Mable desperately, "She can provide for you! You'd have a steady, safe, stable job- "As Northwests hot tub repairman!" Said Dipper annoyed.

"Correction, a hot tube repairman with a bigger salary then most people could ever dream of!" Pointed out Mable with a forced smile, "Besides, Pacifcia is cute, your age, has expressed an interest in you-

"Mable, she's a spoiled brat who only wants me because I'm the only boy in the entire tortoise who dosen't kiss her feet and tell her she's a goddess and when married I'll have to do just that!"

Mable rubs the back of her head, "Again, never said she was perfect. But maybe she just needs someone like you in her life to help her settle down and mellow with age?...just in time for your rich father-in-law to kick the bucket? Eh? Eh?" Asked Mable hopefully

Dipper just rubbed his forehead, "I just- Wow, this conversation is so insane, I don't even know how to respond to it properly." He glares at his sister, "Look Mable. This is important to me, this is my calling. Now me and Wendy are leaving as soon as I get the rockets final stabilizers installed. I'd LIKE you to join us...but if not...then I'm just going to have to leave.

Mable looked at him in horror, "Y-you'd leave me? Your sister? All by myself?" Tears started to form in her eye's.

Dipper groaned, "Mable, I don't WANT to leave you, I'd rather you come with us...but...if I have to...YES." He admitted reluctantly.

A teary-eye'd Mable snarled, "Well fine! EXCUSE me for caring about you and not wanting the last of my family to die! I hope you and your floozy have a fun time in the land of 'everything more important then your own sister'!"

"Mable, come on. It's not like that- But Mable was already leaving in tears, she then bumps into Wendy on the way out.

"Oh, hey Mable." Greeted Wendy cheerfully. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DO YOU ENCOURAGE HIM!?" Snapped Mable angrily before storming off.

Wendy watched her leave confused and bit irritated, "Well, hello to you too." She turns to Dipper as he comes to her, "So what's with her?" She asks pointing her thumb in her general direction.

Dipper gave a weary sigh, "I don't want to talk about it...let's just go get ready."

...

_"I'm sorry Dipper...but this is for your own good." _Thinks Mable to herself as she turns to the bane of her existence.

"This better be important pheasant, I have shopping to do." Said Pacifica Northwest flatly...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
